Summer with Sev
by Rainbow Raven Snapple
Summary: Bike riding or crashing , kissing or missing , all with Severus on warm summer days. Ah, the fun they had :
1. Petunia Ruines Everything

Lily laughed joyously, her red hair billowing in the wind. Sev didn't mind her standing on the front of his old bike, and he especially didn't mind her flowery scented hair brushing his face. And that smile- It made everything bad go away. They speed down Lily's street, riding away from Petunia who had tried to chase them, yelling-

"FREAKS!"

Lily looked back at Sev every once in a while, delighted to see him happy too.

"Where do you want to go Lily?" Sev wondered.

"How about the park? Maybe we can practice magic!" she exlaimed.

Sev couldn't wait to show her his first hex he had ever created to use on that Potter boy. Right now Sev would laugh in his face. He was spending time with Lily, not James- the jealous git. Sev turned sharply, almost passing their favorite secluded area in his stupor. Lily fell though, right off of the front of that silly old bike. She tumbled onto the soft, lush grass of the park, lucky that she fell to the side and not the front of the bike. Sev jerked to a halt and jumped off, pulling his wand from his jeans.

"Lily are you okay?" he paniced. She was laughing.

"I'm fine! I think I have more grass stains than anything!"

He extended his hand to her and helped her up. Sure enough, green was splattered all over her knee caps.

"I'm so sorry Lily! Do you want me to try and remove the grass stains?"

She nodded her head, still giggling a bit.

"Why did you start to laugh when you fell?" he asked as he turned her knees back to their creamy, original white.

"I must've looked funny, falling from the bike!"

"Maybe a little-" he admitted jokingly.

He started to stand straight up, but almost colided with Lily's head that was looking down at him. For a few seconds they were inches apart, staring into eachother's eyes. Lily wanted to kiss him. She reminded herself that she was a Gryfindor and went in for the kill- barely touching her lips to his when...

"LILY! Mum said you need to come home now for lunch! She doesn't like that freak boy you hang out with!" she spat, glaring at them. Sev instantly jerked away at the sound of her shrill voice. Both Lily and Sev new that loved Severus, and thought he was a nice young boy. She thought it was important that Lily had good contact with the wizarding world while away from school. It was Petunia that had the problems- the one that was probably just jealous that she wasn't "special" to. Lily smiled at him apoligetically, as she started to follow her sister. He montioned to his bike.

"Do you want me to-"

"No, it's okay Sev. Unless you want to have lunch with us-"

He shook his head. Petunia was in a bad mood (as usual) and spoiled all the fun.

"I don't blame you! Thanks for the little field trip!" She ran hurridly back to him, giving him a hug and a brief kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Lily! Owl me!"

"I will! See ya' Sev!" she yelled back, starting to run after her sister who didn't wait for her. Severus watched the love of his life run away.

_"I can't believe she kissed me! Oh, if Potter saw..."_

Sev couldn't wait until tonight when the letters came, and had even more anticipation towards seeing Lily again, and _really_ kissing her.


	2. Potions in The Park

"Okay. I need you to chop these rose petals please."

Lily asked him, slowly twirling her wand over a big cauldren. He chopped them obiediantly, trusting Lily's directions almost as much as his own methods. He was always the one to make potions in their special part of the forest, and Lily wanted to take charge for once. She chose something that made his nose crinkle though- a love potion.

"Why would you want to make a love potion? Who is it going to be for?"

He wondered. She responded mysteriously.

"I don't know. Maybe It's for James..." She said cautiously. Severus was taken aback.

"Potter? You fancy Potter? How could you like such a foul git like-"

He was interupted by a snickering Lily.

"That wasn't funny Lily." He said nervously, remembering her joking about her and Potter before. At first it was real funny, but now it was worrying him just a bit.

"It's for Tunney. I'm gonna make her fall head over heels for Vernon Dulersy." She said proudly as Snape laughed.

Vernon was a VERY plump boy who lived down the street from the Evan's house. Her and Sev weren't the nicest to him, sometimes making walrus sounds at him while passing on their bikes. Petunia didn't care for him either, but there's nothing a strong love potion can't cure right? He dropped in the chopped rose petals and a few thorns (which Lily didn't mention but Severus could clearly see was needed) and watched the potion complete, turning a bright bubblegum pink.

"This is gonna be good. Looks like you followed the directions good." He leaned over so he could smell it.

"Mmmm. Lily's, popcorn, and parchment." He turned so he could smile at her. She grinned back and scooted closer towards the cauldren.

"Wow. It smells so wonderful- like creamsicles, and butterbeer, and-" She stopped as she inhaled again.

"What?"

"It smells like cologne. Musky but with a hint of orange. I- I like it. Isn't it you Sev?" she stuttered hopelessly.

They both new who smelled like that though, and it wasn't him. Rage covered his face as he started to walk briskly back to his bike.

"Damn you, Potter!"


End file.
